vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyonder (Pre-Retcon)
Summary The Beyonder is a fictional comic book character appearing in books published by Marvel Comics. Created by writer Jim Shooter and artist Mike Zeck, the Beyonder first appeared in Secret Wars #1 (May 1984) as an unseen being who kidnapped the heroes and villains of the Marvel Universe and had them do battle on another planet called Battleworld. He later appeared in a more antagonistic role in the 1985 sequel Secret Wars II, in which he took a human form and threatened to destroy the Marvel multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: Presumably Low 1-B | High 1-B Name: Beyonder, Frank Origin: Marvel Gender: Inapplicable (As the character stated, it was made of energy and could assume any gender that it wanted) Classification: Cosmic Being, The Embodiment of the Beyond Realm Powers and Abilities: Reality Manipulation, Immortality, Durability Negation, Elemental Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration, Space-Time Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Omnipresence (while within the Beyond Realm), Acausality, Matter Manipulation, Teleportation, Creation Attack Potency: Presumably Low Hyperverse Level (Stated to possess power millions of times greater than Multiversal scale. However, whether or not the Marvel Universe was considered 11-dimensional like our own in pre-retcon continuity is unknown.) | High Hyperverse Level (The Beyonder was an infinite-dimensional entity.) Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level Durability: Presumably Low Hyperverse Level | High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Hyperverse Level | High Hyperverse Level Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Questionable. Presumably Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: He has lost his power on various occasions (in one case, he gave away half his power). Beyonder can be severely weakened by extreme cosmic acts of force. He claimed to be omniscient, but in practice had to learn everything by experience. Key: Outside of the Beyond Realm | Within the Beyond Realm Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Comparisons with post-retcon versions of the Abstracts are illogical, as the abstracts in the mid 80's were much less powerful than they were later retconned to be. For example, the handbook at the time stated that the Living Tribunal was able to easily detonate stars, and that was it. The Beyonder destroyed Death, but was greatly weakened from the effort, and stated that he could not undo the act on his own, although he later somehow managed to do so anyway. The Puma, when in perfect harmony with the universe was also stated to be able to destroy him, but this was left unproven. He had to exert himself to defeat the Molecule Man. He was once overloaded by the Rachel Summers Phoenix, after which he collapsed on the ground. His power was also temporarily stolen by Doctor Doom, and he briefly transferred it to a machine, or gave half of it to the Dazzler. Despite the above facts, he was claimed to be either omnipotent or nigh-omnipotent on different occasions. It was stated that the Marvel Universe was as a drop in the ocean compared to him and that he had power millions of times greater than multiversal scale. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings